China
by Firestar9mm
Summary: Sally and Wufei were made for each other. From defective parts


China  
A GW fic by Serena  
  
*****  
  
China  
All the way to New York  
I can feel the distance getting close  
  
Maybe it was the way he leaned against the passenger side door. Maybe it was his heartbroken expression. Maybe both. In any case, she was having trouble keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"Sorry," she said as the truck bounced over another hole in the road. The roads had been in terrible disrepair since the mobile suit attacks had started. As she struggled to get back in the middle of the road, the truck hit another hole. "Sorry again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said. Anything to fill up his silence. "It's overcast today. There's glare. It's hard for me to see the holes."  
  
He actually deigned to mutter, "Don't worry, woman. You're getting most of them."  
  
She giggled, something that would have driven her mother insane.  
  
He looked over at her with a quirky look on his face, but quickly turned back to the window, staring out at the countryside.  
  
The truck jarred again, and she gritted her teeth. The chassis was going to be shot by the time they got back to camp.   
  
She shivered, which was odd because it was a rather temperate day. It had to be his icy presence in the passenger seat, which made her feel as if a glacier was creeping across the front seat towards her, tendrils of frost coating her hands as they gripped the steering wheel.   
  
You're right next to me  
But I need an airplane  
I can feel the distance as you breathe  
  
She kept getting nasty images of icicle spikes and locked doors from him. And there was no way to reach him because the body sitting next to her in the front seat was only an empty sack of bones with ropes for veins, full of buttermilk instead of blood. The spirit was somewhere far away, some place that no one even knew how to get to.  
  
Except him. He was so quiet, a tin soldier with a soul frozen solid from too many missions. She guessed that's the way they all were, or all were going to end up. Maybe she'd end up that way too. She laughed at the thought.  
  
"Now what?" he asked. He sounded irritated, but he always sounded irritated.  
  
He was an arrogant blowhard, a complete and utter misogynist, a total jerk.   
  
She was infatuated with him.  
  
Sometimes, I think you want me to touch you  
How can I, when you build the Great Wall around you?  
In your eyes, I saw a future together  
But you just look away in the distance  
  
He was only a baby. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. But when she looked into those obsidian eyes, she felt the earth rock as glaciers pulled free of their moorings to crawl along the earthsphere. It wasn't healthy to have millennia passing through your eyes.  
  
What kind of life could this boy have? This twisted, fragile killing machine? There would be no white picket fences, no prefab coffin house for such as he.   
  
Now that she thought about it, it seemed too late for her as well.  
  
China decorates our table  
Funny how the cracks don't seem to show  
Pour the wine, dear  
You say we'll take a holiday  
But we never can agree on where to go  
  
He doesn't care, she realized, looking at his smooth face and his ancient eyes. He doesn't care about the fence, the house, the china, because he knows he's going to...  
  
...die.  
  
And he's prepared, she realized. He's ready.  
  
That's so...sad.  
  
The truck hit a large hole, then, mostly because she wasn't paying attention to her driving. It jarred them both, and he twisted his neck to look a question at her.  
  
She rolled her lips under and out, as if smoothing lipstick, before muttering, "Sorry."  
  
He turned back to the window, and her eyes felt like chips of ice in her head.  
  
"I'm so sorry for...everything."  
  
China  
All the way to New York  
Maybe you got lost in Mexico  
You're right next to me  
I think that you can hear me  
Funny how the distance learns to grow  
  
She watched him drift away from the pier, still as a stone dragon in a boat that looked as though a sun shower could capsize it. She did not call him back. He was like the sunlight itself, it was there, or it was not-one could not hold it down.  
  
"People join our fight BECAUSE we're weak," was her parting shot. "Just like you did."  
  
His answer was the same. "I have no right to fight with Nataku."  
  
She shook her head, felt him do the same.  
  
Sometimes, I think you want me to touch you  
How can I, when you build the Great Wall around you?  
I can feel the distance  
I can feel the distance  
  
She'd see him again.  
  
I can feel the distance getting close...  
  
*****  
  
Another successful animating of a story I found in my archives. I finally finished the ending, and kissed it back to life.  
  
I can't remember the name of the episode I based this on. Isn't that terrible? "Bewildered Warriors", I think. Sally and Wufei are my favorite pairing, and I believe that the anime does not do justice to a character as cool as Sally Po. Even Une got more air time.  
  
Please review; I ask that you be constructive.  
  
Lyrics to "China" belong to the Great One, Tori Amos, and can be found on the album "Little Earthquakes"  



End file.
